Putain de chips !
by Blue Spoon
Summary: Un titre poétique résumant plutôt bien les choses. Spoiler au sujet de Mitsuba Sougo. Nos protagonistes sont sur le toit et mangent des chips. Des chips très épicées, précisons-le.


**Genre** : (very short) One-shot

**Résumé** : /!\ Spoil au sujet de Mitsuba Sougo, épisodes 85/87, dans ces eaux là /!\ Ce one-shot est dans la continuité du dernier épisode de cet arc, nous sommes toujours sur le toit, et nos protagonistes sont en train de manger des chips. -Tu entends, des chips!- (pardon) Des chips très épicées, apparemment.

**Couple** : Hijikata Toushiro x Sakata Gintoki

**Rating** : K+/T je pense, juste un petit baiser.

**Crédit** : Tout appartient à Sorachi-sensei, et j'ai beau le harceler pour qu'il m'envoie Gintoki par la poste, rien n'y fait. :)

**Note** : C'est court, très court, trop me direz-vous ? Je ne sais pas écrire long. Pour la petite histoire, je suis censée réviser mon Bac blanc, mais quand y'en a marre : y'en a marre ! :D  
Fouillant mes dossiers, j'ai retrouvé ce petit one-shot écrit "sur le vif" suite à l'arc de Mitsuba et ai réécrit quelques passages. Et puis, comme le fandom français de Gintama n'est pas très peuplé, eh bien je me suis dis : Why not ?  
C'est niais, c'est stupide, peut être un peu OOC -désolée ^^'-, mais j'ai essayé de rester dans l'esprit Gintamien :)

**Note-bis** : Nous noterons le titre fort inspiré et poétique. \o/

* * *

**Putain de chips !**

La pluie s'était dissipée depuis quelques heures, mais avant ça, avait eu le temps de laver tout le sang versé cette nuit là. Dans n'importe quel roman de fantasy, un personnage un peu poète -mais surtout illuminé- aurait pu déclarer soudainement que "La lune est rouge ce soir, beaucoup de sang a coulé" _(1)_... à moins que ce ne soit le soleil qui doit supposément être rouge, allez savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, les nuages avaient décidé d'offrir un peu de réconfort aux quelques âmes meurtries de cette funeste soirée, et laissèrent libre passage aux faibles lueurs stellaires et lunaire. Si le ciel n'avait pas été pollué par les vaisseaux le peuplant, ce serait une fort belle nuit qui surplomberait en ce moment même le quartier Kabuki. De toute manière, de nos jours plus personne ne prend la peine d'admirer le ciel, si ce n'est peut être un jeune homme naturellement permanenté emprunt d'une triste nostalgie.

-Putain de chips épicées ! Attendez que je retrouve l'enfoiré qui les a créé, McCain ou Lays _(2)_, j'aurai sa peau !

Hijikata Toushiro, dans une telle situation de détresse, n'avait pu trouver mieux que l'excuse des chips épicées pour expliquer les perles salées ruisselant sur ses joues, certaines naturellement absorbées par le pansement ornant l'une d'elles. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, le gamin aux cheveux d'argent était, comme toujours, dans ses pattes. Bien que cette fois il ait pris un minimum de distance, Hijikata ne pouvait que ressentir son aura particulière ... et entendre le craquement de quelque chose s'apparentant à des chips, surement épicées, suivit d'un mâchonnement peu discret. Irrécupérable. Il se demandait encore comment ce Parfaitovore s'était retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire. Ou plutôt, pourquoi ce gars prenait constamment part à ses, enfin, aux histoires du Shinsengumi.

Mais à dire vrai, il s'en moquait éperdument pour l'instant, il avait bien trop à gérer entre ce rare instant de faiblesse venant de celui qu'on surnommait "Démon du Shinsengumi", et le fait qu'il doive tant bien que mal le cacher au patron des Yorozuya...

Mitsuba est morte.

-Putain de chips épicées...

Elle est morte.

-Putain de chips...

Morte.

-Putain !

La mort, il l'a croisé des millions de fois, et l'a provoqué presque tout autant. Elle en est presque devenue un étrange amie qui n'apparaît qu'en temps de crise. Aussi oppressante que rassurante, il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne l'atteigne jamais, jusqu'ici.

Alors qu'il avait rejeté celle qu'il aimait pour ne pas la faire souffrir, sachant ce que lui-même risquerait chaque jour, il n'avait pu lui offrir un réel bonheur avant qu'elle ne quitte ce monde. Et à cet instant, outre la douleur déchirant sa poitrine, le regret était en train de le consumer. Et si, et si, sa tête en est hantée de ces "et si", il allait en devenir fou ! Toute la mayonnaise du monde ne pourra rien face à ça.

Le picotement de ses yeux dû aux "épices" s'estompa au fur et à mesure que la nuit traçait sa route et laissait petit à petit place à une bien pâle aurore. Soudain, une boulette d'emballage, qu'il suppose être un ancien paquet de chips, rebondit à sa droite suivie des bottes de son probable bourreau. Hijikata releva les yeux, plus pour la forme, car il savait déjà qu'il allait voir apparaître un kimono blanc sur lequel se dessine d'étranges vagues bleues, et au final une tête ornée de cheveux permanentés. Ce fichu punk n'était donc toujours pas parti ?  
Interrogeant du regard le nouveau venu, les yeux de celui-ci restèrent aussi impassibles que d'habitude, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à côté du membre du Shinsengumi l'air de rien.

-T'arrives trop tard pour te foutre de ma faiblesse face à la nourriture épicée. J'peux savoir ce que tu fais encore sur ce toit, gamin ?

-Oy, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille une personne si gentille qu'elle vient tout de même consoler un abruti ? Avec un peu de chance, l'épice au fond de toi va resurgir et j'pourrais prendre une photo.

-Enfoiré ! Si t'as des pulsions sadiques, va donc les assouvir sur le quatre-yeux qui te sert d'ami. J'ai vraiment pas la tête à te supporter, putain, j'vois pas ce que tu viens foutre ici...

-Ta manche est trempée, l'interrompit Gintoki d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

-Pardon ?

Il ne répéta pas, et garda même le silence, les yeux perdus en direction d'un nuage venant d'apparaître à l'horizon. D'un rose sombre, il indiquait que la pluie avait décidé de mettre fin à cette trêve nocturne une fois le jour complètement levé.

Hijikata de son côté, tâta aussi discrètement que possible sa manche, pour constater qu'en effet elle était encore humide et probablement particulièrement salée. Cela voulait dire... qu'il était venu à cause de ça, une manche trempée ? Le membre du Shinsengumi se doutais que cacher sa détresse à un gars qui semble tout prévoir à l'avance était quasi impossible, mais de là à ce que celui-ci ... s'inquiète ? C'était assez troublant. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il voyait le samouraï permanenté agir ainsi.

-Dis-moi, tes yeux de poissons morts indiquent le contraire mais je peux toujours essayer, tu as déjà aimé la "personne qu'il ne fallait pas" ?

-Ah, la personne qu'il ne fallait pas, hein? C'est ta façon de voir les choses, par rapport à Mitsuba ? Pour un vieux t'es encore si pur, j'pense que tu sais pas vraiment ce qu'est "aimer la mauvaise personne". Tu vois, c'est comme avoir l'irrésistible envie de manger un dernier parfait au chocolat alors que le diabète nous guette... Non, c'est pas ça, c'est se mettre à être accro à un parfait à la mayonnaise alors que normalement on ne supporte pas ça. Oui, voilà, ça doit être ça. Le premièr exemple doit être pour expliquer à Kagura pourquoi le Sukonbu aura sa peau, conclut Gintoki plutôt fier de sa figure de style.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu as déjà été accro à un parfait à la mayonnaise? Ça doit être délicieux... songea Hijikata. _(3)_

-Eh bien, c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, déclara-t'il en se tournant vers lui.

Le regard que Gintoki lui lança à cet instant, n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui morne qu'il arbore chaque jour. Quelque chose d'attrayant y avait pris place. Une ardeur nouvelle et particulièrement sérieuse, chose rare pour l'argenté, accompagnée d'une lueur mi-amusée mi-provocante tout particulièrement destinée au vice-commandant du Shinsengumi. Hijikata sourit malgré lui, c'était bien un gamin qu'il avait face à lui.

-Suffit de demander, lui annonça-t'il sur le ton de l'évidence en haussant les épaules.

Accompagnant ses paroles il avança, dans une lenteur parfaitement calculée, sa main vers une mèche rebelle particulièrement lumineuse, main qui dévia sa route au dernier moment pour prendre place sur la nuque de l'argenté, rapprochant brusquement son visage du sien. Satisfait du léger écarquillement des orbes bordeaux lui faisant face, surprises par cette soudaine proximité, le propriétaire de celles-ci ne tarda pas à impatiemment détruire le peu de distance restant et de presser avec fougue ses lèvres sur celle du dit "Démon". Hijikata brisa sans peine la barrière peu convaincante dressée devant lui, afin de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son éphémère partenaire, enclenchant avec sa conjointe un brutal ballet qui ne voulait en finir.

Tournante, pressante, inarrêtable, par réflexe Gintoki passa une main dans les cheveux de jais et s'y agrippa lorsqu'absolument dominé par le rythme de son vis-à-vis il ne pu que gémir de frustration, mauvais joueur, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire une nouvelle fois sourire Hijikata.

Il n'y eu que le manque d'air pour les séparer, une main toujours sur une des joues de Gintoki -il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de comment elle avait atterri là- il le libéra à contre-coeur, puis sous le regard encore un peu ahuri de l'argenté se lécha avec une lenteur infernale les lèvres, l'air songeur...

-Je devrais peut être me remettre au sucrée, déclara-t'il un sourire en coin, avant de se lever et d'abandonner l'argenté qui lui arqua un sourcil amusé avant de se lever à son tour, un peu chancelant.

-Eh, tu sais ! En fait, aimer la personne qu'il ne faut pas, c'est plutôt comme avoir des envies peu orthodoxes envers un pot géant de mayonnaise ! S'exclama le supposé accro aux sucres, s'élançant à sa suite.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Hijikata remercia intérieurement ce fauteur de troubles qui ne cesse de mettre son nez dans ses histoires, non sans également y mettre un sacré bazar.  
Il alluma une cigarette, il lui semblait d'ailleurs que cela faisait bien une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fumé, et souffla le nuage de nicotine vers un confrère bien plus pur. Il n'eut même pas le courage de repousser le bras que Gintoki avait passé autour de ses épaules, ni même de ne pas répondre à son sourire idiot. Sans courage, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller... Pour une fois.

" Dis-moi, Mitsuba, tu m'en veux si je commence à le supporter... ? "

* * *

(1) : Trouvez la référence ! xD *s'baffe*

(2) : Marques déposées, j'ai pourtant tenté quelques jeux de mots, mais bon ... ^^'

(3) : Ah~, mon petit Hijikata. Pour un vieux, tu es si pur-bis. :)


End file.
